


Zombie AUs

by Killerangelgirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Zombie AU, im proud of some of these, my obligatory zombie au because i have a slight obsessions with zombies., one shot series, the others not so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerangelgirl/pseuds/Killerangelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of mostly unconnected, unrefined oneshots about the characters during the zombie apocalypse.</p><p>They range from sad to basically anything else.</p><p>They also range from hard worked on to unrefined stress-writting</p><p>If anybody wants to adopt any of these one shots and turn it into a full story, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering Wondering Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is wandering around during the zombie apacolypse.
> 
> This chapter is wrote strangely on purpose.

'This wasn't how this day was supposed to go' a brunet thought as he ran, attempting to stop the blood flowing from his arm. He frantically looks behind him, seeing the undead still following him. He needs to hide somewhere. But where?

He notices he is running toward Namori Middle School. Running as fast as he can, he burst opens the door and continues running. Turning through the once familiar hallways, he runs into a nearby classroom. He quickly shuts the door and collapses to the ground as the adrenaline leaves him. Oh there is a door open on the other side of the room. The brunet cannot muster the energy to get up and shut the door

He tries to activate his flames once again, but like his previous attempts, he is unable to access them. He feels so empty without his flames.

The boy looks over at his arm and stifles a groan. He was bit. He probably won't last much longer.

Tsuna painfully dug into his coat and pulled out a walkie-talkie. Frantic screams of his Guardians, his family could be heard from it. He pushes the button to speak.

"Hey Hayato."

"Tenth!" A relieved sounding voice gasped out.

"You remember your theory about how the virus somehow blocks flames?"

"...Yes." The voice comes as a whisper.

Tsuna let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Turns out you were right. It really does block flames."

The walkie-talkie is silent after his statement. After a few moments of silence, a deeper voice comes through the radio. "Idiot-Tsuna, where are you?"

"Does it really matter Reborn? It's too late for me. I've been bit. I don't want you guys to see what I'm going to become."

"Omnivore, where. Are. You."

Ignoring Hibari, Tsuna announces his final message. "I don't have very long guys. I just wanted you all to know that I love you all and I am happy that I have met you guys, despite how much I complained." Tsuna's vision starts to fade. "I want you guys to move on and be happy. Reborn make sure none of them do anything dumb and get themselves killed. I love you gu-" the walkie-talkie clatters to the ground.

The last thing he hears beyond his Guardians' cries is Mukuro saying "How can any of us move on without you? You're our sky."

Everything goes black.

* * *

 

Tsuna opens his eyes.

Why does he feel so empty?

Something’s missing. Something’smissing _something’smissing **something’smissing.**_

He’s so hungry. Hungryhungry _hungryhungry **hungryhungry**_.

He stands up and shambles out of the door. He needs to find food.

He follows the heard of non-foods out the door, only to be greeted by something wet dripping on him.

“ **Rain** ,” a voice whispers in his head.

_“The baseball gods have abandoned me.”_

_“A game about mafias?”_

_“Tsuna.”_

_A smile hat soothes all worries._

Looking up, Tsuna sees that the… rain is falling from a grey fluffy thing.

“ **Cloud** ,” the voice offers helpfully.

_“I’ll bite you to death.”_

_“Crowding.”_

_“Omnivore.”_

_A small, dangerous smile._

Tsuna shakes the images out of his head and continues on his search for food.

Hearing a crashing sound nearby, Tsuna wanders toward the sound along with some of the non-foods. Heading toward the area of the crash, something bright catches his eyes. He cranes his neck to see it, and a bright and yellow mural greets him.

“ **Sun** ,” the voice once again supplies.

_“EXTREME!”_

_“Join the boxing club!”_

_“Little Bro!”_

_A bright smile and endless energy._

Tsuna continued on toward the noise. Nearing the noise, he heard whimpers.

Food.

He sees a dog and walks toward it.

Food.

After his meal, Tsuna still feels hungry. Wondering around he saw a flash of light come from the sky.

“ **Lightning** ,” the voice supplied.

_“I’m the great Lambo!”_

_“Give me grape candy!”_

_“Big Bro!”_

_An innocent smile._

What is this voice in his head? Where is it coming from? And who are these people in his memories?

Instantly forgetting what he was thinking about, Tsuna continues on.

He’s still so hungry. Where is all the food? He needs to eat.

The wind kicks up around him, blowing debris all around him.

“ **Storm** ,” the voice stated.

_“Baseball idiot!”_

_“Stupid cow!_

_“Tenth!”_

_A delighted smile._

Names instantly come to his mind, leaving before Tsuna can catch them.

Tsuna continues on.

After a while of still no food, the storm clears up, only to leave… clouds… covering the ground.

“ **Not Cloud, Mist**.”

_“I will possess your body one day.”_

_“Mukuro-sama.”_

_“Tsunayoshi.”_

_“Boss.”_

_A slightly cruel smile and a small, soft smile._

Why are these images coming to his mind?

Who are these people? Who are these people?

Are they what is missing?

“Are you sure the signal was coming from over her, baseball idiot?”

Food. Tsuna heads toward the voice.

“I’m sure. Shoichi said that the signal from the walkie-talkie came from the school.”

“Is Big Bro alright?”

“I’m sure boss is alright.”

“Kufufufufu”

“Be quite herbivores.”

Why do these voices sound familiar? Why is something in him trying to reach out toward them?

“EXTREME!”

“Quiet. You guys are attracting zombies.”

Once the people were in sight, Tsuna froze. They are so familiar. Who are they, who are they, whoaretheywhoarehteywhoaretheywhoar-

The child in the fedora noticed him first, staring at him with barely concealed shock before covering his face with his fedora. “Tsuna.”

The silver haired one spoke “What whe-“ he immediately broke off when he caught sight of Tsuna. He fell to his knees. “No,” he whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

The others looked at what shocked him and immediately backed up.

His feet start walking toward them. He is so hungry. Do they have any food?

The voice, his voice, starts talking, “Don’t hurt them _don’t hurt them **don’t hurt them**_ ,” as memories of the people in front of him flash before his eyes.

His Rain, Takeshi Yamamoto. His Cloud, Kyoya Hibari. His Sun, Ryohei Sasagawa. His Lightning, Lambo. His Storm, Hayato Gokudera. His Mists, Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo.

His Guardians. His friends. His family. His his _his his_ **_hishishishis_**.

He tries to stop walking, but he can’t. He’s just so hungry.

He watches as his family stares at his advancing form in horror. He watches them fall apart. He watches as the child wearing the fedora, _RebornRebornReborn_ , lifts up the gun.

“I’m sorry idiot-Tsuna.” Tears roll out from under the fedora. He pulls the trigger.

Tsuna falls to the ground. He can hear his **family** crying out for him.

It goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no regrets for writing this.
> 
> This is based on a story i posted on Wattpad under the name driftingthroughspace called Through Dead Eyes. I originally wrote that story for creative writing class and i somehow received the highest score???? I actually like the story i posted on Wattpad a little better oops.


	2. Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana stepping up during the apocalypse.
> 
> ...so yeah I don't think this chapter turned out that well.

Gone was the oblivious housewife.Gone was the kind women who couldn't hurt a fly. Gone was the women who couldn't defend herself.

  
She shed her weak, oblivious persona, and in her place was a battle hardened warrior. (She was never actually weak in the first place. Before she got married, she was a yakuza princess) She had to shed it, had to be strong for her children, reverting to a person she promised herself she would never revert to.

  
Little Lambo, who grew up in the mafia. Little Lambo with his afro and cow print clothes. who thinks he is so strong. Little Lambo who needs the most protection.

Fuuta, who had been kidnapped forty times in the past year. Fuuta, who doesn't deserve the pain his gift brings him

  
I-pin, her precious little girl. I-pin, with her broken Japanese. I-pin, who is so strong, but so weak.  
Lambo,Fuuta, and I-pin, who are not biologically hers, but are hers in all the ways that matter.

  
And of course, Tsuna. Her little Tsu. Hey boy who grew strong, who gathered a group of friends who will never betray him. Her Tsuna who has the purest sky flames seen since the founding of Vongola.

  
She has to protect them, even if they don't need her protection, from the zombies.

  
Compared to the battles she caught before marrying Iemitsu, the zombies are nothing. The only thing the zombies have is numbers.

  
She will protect her children as long as she lives. The zombies will never take her children as long as she breathes.


	3. Lambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had this written for a while woops.
> 
> i wrote this when i was really stressed so it's really depressing

Lambo has no idea what was happening. What he does know is that it is bad and that the scary moaning people are trying to eat him and his family.

 

The first time he used the bazooka after the monsters appeared, Lambo found himself in darkness, his family nowhere to be found. He cried for the entirety of the 5 minutes. When he poofed back, a pale Tsuna immediately took the bazooka, giving it to Reborn, who immediately destroyed it.

 

Lambo was not upset.

 

One day the monsters broke into the place they were hiding, and Bakadera chased them away with his explosions.

 

He never returned and nobody ever told Lambo why.

 

Despite how sad he was, he knew everyone else was sad so he tried his best to cheer them up. It did not work.

 

One day Lambo snaps, yelling and screaming for someone to tell him what’s going on. Tsuna-nii sits him down and explains that it was better if Lambo did not know.

 

As it gets colder and colder, and they are chased from one hiding spot to another, more and more of his family disappeared. First it was mama, then Chrome, then Hibari, I-pin, Fuuta, Mukuro, Ryohei, Takeshi, Bianchi. Everybody disappeared until only Lambo, Tsuna, and Reborn remained.

 

Each time someone disappeared, Lambo noticed his big brother grow sadder and sadder.

 

One day Reborn disappeared and Tsuna just… snaps. Lambo ccan only watch as Tsuna’s flames burst out of him as he screams, completely incinerating their hiding place, leaving Lambo untouched.  He coud only watch as Tsuna fell to his knees, a dead look in his eyes, his flames going out as suddenly as they started, as Tsuna lost all his will.

 

He could only watch as the monsters converged onto Tsuna. 

 

A spark appeared in Tsuna’s eyes as he told Lambo to run.

 

Lambo ran away from his only remaining family. He knew what happened to his family know.

 

They were dead.

 

He’s all alone now.

 

He runs into an empty alley and curls up inside a dumpster.

 

It’s so cold.

 

He cries himself to sleep.

 

 


End file.
